


Blood and fire: what I have left

by Veronibell



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronibell/pseuds/Veronibell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blood and fire; two certainties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood and fire: what I have left

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fill (and a responce to another fill) for the fire and ice fic party over on the GK comm on LJ. Originally posted there
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own or make any money off this, I'm just playing in the sandpit

_I have spent nights with matches and knives,_  
Nate sat on the floor by the fire, the matches discarded, watching the flames dance on the smooth flat of the blade.  
 _Leaning over ledges, only two flights up._  
Two flights of stairs between him and the rest of the world, so different to Iraq, but the loneliness is the same.  
 _Cutting my heart, burning my soul._  
He doesn’t even try to stop the thoughts of Brad and the pain that brings. It feels like the glinting knife is slicing his heart. Like his soul is burning at the loss he feels.  
 _Nothing left to hold,_  
What this room holds is all he has left- he have everything else when he walked away from Brad.  
 _Nothing left but, blood and fire._  
Nate has nothing to distract himself from the feeling that the blood he spilt was in vain, that he should let the fire consume him.

_You have spent nights, thinking of me,_  
They were frantic and hurried but it was still the best that it had ever been. For both of them, or so he had thought.  
 _Missing my arms, but you needed to leave._  
Brad was like a phantom limb, it felt like he was there. But leaving was what had to be done. Now he was paying for it.  
 _Leaving my cuts, leaving my burns,_  
The night before leaving Nate had felt Brad everywhere. He had traced every mark, every muscle, he had branded the memory of the touch into Nate’s mind  
 _Hoping I'd learn._  
The lesson he was suppose to learn was now just his punishment.

_Blood and fire_  
He thinks of how Brad is so unlike ice. How to Nate it would always feel like Brad was on fire, like he would burn to ashes in his embrace.  
 _Are too much for these restless arms to hold._  
There was no way to contain the longing. There was no way to express it either.  
 _And my nights of desire are calling me,_  
His dreams were filled with the events of war that he was so lucky not to experience. He watched Brad suffer in every one.  
 _Back to your fold._  
The press of their bodies, mouths taking and giving in equal measure. Nate had taken it all when he walked away.  
 _And I am calling you from 10,000 miles away_  
Nate was waiting for Brad to call him back, to take what it was they both wanted.  
It didn’t mean he couldn’t talk to him.  
He sat by the fire and the glinting knife and listened to the ringing of Brad’s phone.


End file.
